guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darksteel Longbow
How do we know it's upgradeable? The Spiritbinder can't be upgraded. -- Gordon Ecker 16:38, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Nobody said it was upgradable, eh? It's a fully-modded bow. It just says that you can make one "like it" using these mods. RoseOfKali 03:26, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Umm, nobody says it? Looks to me like the notes say it, considering they read "This longbow can be upgraded with a bowgrip". And no, it's NOT a fully modded bow, as it doesn't have a bowgrip mod. DKS01 01:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :And why does it say in the Spiritbinder's description that it CAN be modded? Can it? RoseOfKali 03:27, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::It said it can at the top of the article and can't at the bottom. I've cleaned up the article. -- Gordon Ecker 04:34, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::And it turns out that some can and some can't, the article should now be correct. -- Gordon Ecker 05:37, 14 July 2007 (CDT) WOOT now thats a much better bow then Nevermore for perma pre-searers. Rcollins779x 02:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Shouldn't there be a 20% Customized dmg listed. All bonus items are always customized, this should be no different. Rcollins779x 21:13, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::This is a really nice skin...too bad it probably won't be in the actual game at all (as a skin that can drop). Same goes for the glacial sword. >.< ~Avatarian 86 10:13, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Urrgh, Sundering mod is trash on anything but a Hornbow-type bow >.> It is barely better than the Nevermore Flatbow imo. 15^50 > 15^-5 for a Ranger because of Expertise...it's like you have DP at full health. Yeah, Longbow has a lower arc, but that's why you use Read the Wind or Favorable Winds or stuff. Sigh... (T/ ) 14:44, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm just glad i've got a free pulling longbow for all of my characters with a nice skin. ~Avatarian 86 00:44, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermore is still a better pulling bow since it'll hit targets uphill that a Longbow can't. Of course if you don't have access to one then it's a moot point. For me, though, I already have the Nevermore and so far none of these Pre-Order weapons seem to be worth my $5. (T/ ) 14:57, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::If you are getting EN then ya its worth your $5 cause its taken from EN full price, so its like free weapons with the purchace of EN. Rcollins779x 15:01, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Huh? I don't understand what you're saying...how is paying $5 = free weapons? I am buying EN anyways for X dollars. Tacking on an extra $5 for the sneak preview weekend (yawn) and these crappy weapons just does not seem worth it. Now, if you are saying that Preorder + EN actually costs the same as just EN, then I am still confused. Where does it say that buying the Pre-Order will reduce the cost of buying EN, or am I just blind? ::::But anyways. My point is still - if you already have the other /bonus weapons, these newest ones are not worth it. If you have the Nevermore Bow, it is >>> the Darksteel Longbow for a pulling weapon, and the Darksteel is pretty crap for normal usage. If you have the Soul Shrieker, it is > the Hourglass Staff for many casters since Necromancers, Mesmers, and to a lesser extent Ritualists won't often get the Health +45^Enchanted bonus by themselves. And if you're say, a Touch Ranger or trapper or something, then it's a moot point. Soul Shrieker has a cooler skin anyways. Finally, the Glacial Blade...well...it's just trash. Sure, there are no other /bonus max-damage swords, but 15^Enchanted is just bleh. Rhino's Charge anyways. (T/ ) 15:10, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::: Let me simplify it. EN = $39 whether or not you buy the pre-release. Pre-Release is $5, but if you DO buy the Pre-Release then you ONLY pay $34 for EN if bought from the same location. SO... you get these /bonus weapons for free if you originally intended to buy EN for $39. ($34 EN + $5 Pre pack) = $39. And I agree that EN /bonus arent all that but the other side of the story is if you dont have GoTY and the Pre-searing community (finally a max sword). Rcollins779x 15:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Alright, you are making much more sense now and it would have helped if you mentioned that in the first place >.> Although still, for the Pre-Searing community, Glacial Blade is hard to use eh? I don't think you get any Conjures as an Elementalist, so no W/E. Assuming you had GotY, I'd still use the Rhino's Charge since it's 15^50 and most things in Pre die to like one hit of a hammer at 9 attribute...Deepwound and Bleeding are in favor for the Glacial Blade, but then there's also Hammer Bash for Rhino's Charge. Meh. (T/ ) 15:22, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well i mentioned Presearing because of Charr hunting. and the Shield slot is very important. I believe smiting monks and warriors would benefit the most from the sword since both need melee distance for dmg. The hammer is very impractical (not useless) for charr hunting. Rcollins779x 15:28, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Ahh, you meant perma-pre or other chars who spend more time in Pre-Searing. Yeah, point taken there. I thought you were just talking about your average Joe who wants to zip through all the Pre quests and wtfpwn things on the way. For that, the hammer works better. Smiting Monks would get some use from this, though since most of their damage comes from the smiting and not the sword it's more like fluff. (T/ ) 15:31, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Actually, I've found in pre-searing, the best way to charr hunt is R/W... I always used the poisonous nevermore flatbow, read the wind, frenzy, power shot, and killed just about anything before they even got to me... and the ones that got close would get stuck on my pet. This would have even greater damage potential, due to the sundering mod. Plus it looks nicer. =) Dyeable This item can be dyed. Tested it with my pre sear warrior. --Lann 01:12, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :I think the original dye color may be Yellow+Orange+Gray or Yellow+Orange+Gray+Red. If some other people want to check this it might be worth noting on the article page. Perrsun 13:22, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Legendary Charr Stalker I heard this bow was used by a legendary charr stalker? I also heard that you get a Charr stalker hero in GW:EN. Anyone seen the trailers? --Lann 01:14, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :The Charr hero is Pyre Fierceshot. -- Gordon Ecker 01:32, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::And the legendary Charr Stalker is Vatlaaw Doomtooth... 69.235.197.140 20:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT)